A Quill And A Rosary
by JJBluebell
Summary: why does Watt hate Geoff? Sir Edger had another servant, Winifred, who holds these men as her family and takes a quick liking to Geoff's charm and humour, unknowing of Watts affections for her! Geoff/OC Watt/OC unsure who she should be with yet PLZ REVIEW


I smile as I stand with my fire haired friend, gently stroking the horse "Just think soon we'll be having roast beef, cream stuff balls oh god!"

I shake my head to him with a laugh "I swear Watt; your brain was replaced with your stomach!"

"Probably right Freddie! I'm going to check on Sire Edger!" he smiles happily and then runs off to our friend and Lord as I see to the horse, humming with a smile, not noticing the small glances towards me.

When I next look up I see Roland and Watt with Sire Edger, but no Will… my brow frowns in confusion as I walk the horse over to them "Roland, where's Will?"

"I'm right here Freddie… Sire Edgar is dead, I'm riding in his place!" my unseen friend answers and my mind goes into shock, my eyes blown wide

"Are you insane?" I whisper scream at him

He leans forward, cupping my slender face into his hands "we need this to eat! Trust me!"

I look into his blue eyes and shake my head "you're going to get us killed!"

He smiles at that and turns to Roland and Watt to help him onto the horse, I turn to the heavens, pulling my rosary from the bust of my tattered pink dress and hold the silver cross tightly in my and, the metal and white pearls cool on my heated skin "may the lord forgive us and please… let him win!"

As we march him and the horse over to the lists I sigh in worry, this is a very bad idea! I watch in apprehension as my dear friend rides off, his 'squires' cheering him on, but when he drops the lance my breath catches in my throat, and screeches in fear as the knights lance connects to Will's head

"NO!" I bellow, as I drop my rosary to fall round my neck and run with my two friends in worry, or at least on in worry, I see Roland checking Will and then hugging Watt happily, I close my eyes and let out a breath of relief as I carry on over to them, helping Will off the horse.

I don't go to the award gathering, I return to the stables, Will having asked me to tend to the horse and pack away our things. I feel remorse for Sire Edger, he may not have been the greatest of knights anymore, but he was a good man.

After loading the wagon with the last of our supply's I go to the cracked old mirror hanging by a cot in the stable, I brush out my endless dark blonde pin straight hair, my hazel eyes large with long lashes and my completion that of a china doll, light and sweet with sweet pink cheeks and full matching lips, my frame to skinny for my hourglass form and short stature. I give a sigh as I finger the rosary resting against my breast, and worn pink dress, I grip it firmly in my hand, the silver digging into rough flesh.

After we leave, making good ground between us and the lists we sell the gold we won, Roland managing to get sixteen silver pieces and we smile happily, but I . . . I'm not sure what to feel, I know Watt will eat his share, Will I'm unsure of and Roland will go back to England… but me… I don't really know what to do, I don't want us to separate and these men are my friends, my brothers, and my family!

Then as Will's wonderful gaze and suggestion I smile "do you really think we could do it?"

"We can do anything Freddie!" she smiles happily at my seeming support

As the others start fighting with him I stand arms crossed shaking my head with a slight chuckle, he eventually gets them to agree sends a wink my way!

We buy all the supply's for training and set f to camp out in the woods , he gets worse before he gets better and we have one or to miss haps but he's almost ready. I sit him down on o log as he groans "I'm not sure about this!"

"For heaven's sake Will you can't go into tournament looking like that as a knight! People will think I'm not doing my job." I glare as I take to cutting his tactical like hair and mutter to myself

"Would have done this a long time ago if you let me, thinking I'd let you walk into knighthood like a tramp! You forget I'm a groomer not a squire!" I continue to complain as I make him presentable.

We now walk down the country road Watt complaining about Will riding as Roland the voice of reason as usual when a naked man passes us casually. My eyes widen slightly at his shamelessness.

And when he gives his name and none of us know him he seems mildly offended and when Will introduces us I have the urge to smack him slightly when he comes to me "…and my personal groomer Winifred!" yes they get great new names and I'm stuck with the same crap as always

When he laughs off our introductions Will quickly threatens him and we make are way to leave, but he then tells us that the patentee of nobility must be provided.

We huddle together knowing we need this man, Watt goes to threaten him but I take his arm, knowing him better than that and scoff "let me Watt, your temper isn't necessary for this situation"

I walk over to the naked man and take a knee beside him, carful of my dress "now, Geoff… it seems we require your assistance! So I shall make this very clear… betraying us would be braying your want for breath as we would kill you swiftly and without thought! Understood?"

He just nods with a small smile at my calm words "indubitably my dear!"

We share a stray smile and I nod, happy at his answer and stand to get him some wash things and clothes from the wagon, only for what to go and threaten him, causing us all to snicker lightly.

One washed and clothed we head out once more and as I hum my own little melody "so, may I have your name?"

I look to the writer and smile "you already have it sir! My name is Winifred, you may call me Freddie if you wish!"

"Freddie it is then my lady, and may I say you have angelic voice!" I look away lightly tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear

"Yes Geoff, you may…" and we share a smile, not noticing the jealous glare from the redhead behind us


End file.
